1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern society, multimedia technologies have been highly developed, benefiting from the progress of semiconductor devices or display units. As for displays, liquid crystal displays with the advantages of high quality picture, preferable space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation, have gradually become mainstream products in the market.
A liquid crystal display panel generally comprises two substrates and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween. In order to keep the height of the gap between the two substrates, multiple spacers are commonly disposed between the two substrates. However, since conventional spacers are simply placed against between the two substrates, when the liquid crystal display panel is subjected to a lateral stress, the two substrates easily become mismatched with each other, thereby resulting in abnormal display phenomena such as light leakage and dimness.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, a solution has been provided. FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a TFT array substrate of a conventional liquid crystal display panel and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the conventional liquid crystal display panel along Line A-A′ in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 together, the structure of a liquid crystal display panel 100 shown in FIG. 2 comprises a first substrate 110, a plurality of scan lines 120 (only one scan line is shown in the figures), a plurality of data lines 130 (only one data line is shown in the figures), an insulation layer 140, a plurality of TFTs 150 (only one TFT is shown in the figures), a plurality of pixel electrodes 160 (only one pixel electrode is shown in the figures), a second substrate 170, a liquid crystal layer 180, and a plurality of pillar spacers 190 or/and pillar spacers 192 (the drawing shows one pillar spacer 190 and one pillar spacer 192). The data line 130 and the scan line 120 are disposed on the first substrate 110. The insulation layer 140 is disposed between the data line 130 and the scan line 120. The TFT 150 is disposed on the first substrate 110 and comprises a gate 152, a channel layer 154, a source 156, and a drain 158. The gate 152 is electrically connected to the scan line 120. The source 156 is electrically connected to the data line 130. The drain 158 is electrically connected to the pixel electrode 160 through a contact window 162. Furthermore, the pixel electrode 160 is electrically connected to a capacitor 166 through another contact window 164. An electrode layer 172 and the pillar spacer 190 are disposed on the second substrate 170. Then, the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 170 are assembled together, such that another end of the pillar spacer 190 is disposed inside the contact window 164. The liquid crystal layer 180 is disposed between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 170. The aforementioned technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-2004-302465.
In addition to the aforementioned pillar spacer 190 disposed inside the contact window 190, in other conventional arts, the pillar spacer 192 can also be disposed inside the contact window 162.
However, no matter that the pillar spacer 190 or 192 is disposed inside the contact window 162 or 164 to be caught, when a user wipes the surface of the liquid crystal display panel 100, a lateral stress is generated, and thus a shift of the pillar spacers 190, 192 occurs and cannot be easily remedied. The apertures of the contact windows 162 and 164 are so small such that it is difficult for the pillar spacers 190 and 192 to return into the contact windows 162 and 164 after shifting. This results in abnormal display phenomena of the liquid crystal display panel 100 such as light leakage and dimness.